


[英智中心]七約

by acloud0114



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: All Eichi, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acloud0114/pseuds/acloud0114
Summary: ※ 7攻1受，英智受中心，除了英智之外全都是攻※ 《ROOM NO.9》PARO改私設，只有看過基礎介紹沒有看過實際內容※ 有參考某個國外正常向的O片的劇情設定，但是因為很久以前看的我不記得名字了※ 純車。
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Tenshouin Eichi, Tsukinaga Leo/ Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. NO.0

這是一個過於詭譎的經歷，以至於天祥院英智在第一時間未能反應過來，作為天祥院財閥的繼承者，他從小已經經歷過很多預想之外的意外事件，尤其對於因為自己的身分遭受的威脅，乃至於綁票什麼的，他都可以預想的到，然而現在他所經歷的一切，將會是他聞所未聞的。

「你到底在開什麼玩笑？」

認真來說，天祥院英智現在十分的生氣，可以說，因為氣到極點反而已經冷靜下來了，他前一刻，還在夢之咲裡準備第二天的計畫，突然就被人迷暈了過來，一身赤裸的站在一個可以說是什麼也沒有的房間裡，僅只有一個簡單的充氣床墊，還有一個釘死在地板上的小桌子，上頭放著一個小盒子，房間的溫度看起來是中央空調，以至於他即便光著身子也不覺得太過寒冷，在他的眼前有八扇門，看起來像是特製的，另外就是一個有著螢幕、攝影機、對講器跟一個緊閉著的小方窗的牆壁。

『不，我沒有跟您開玩笑，親愛的天祥院英智大人。』  
『您必須完成我給您的任務，否則您與您的夥伴將會死在這裡。』

「別再玩了，你如果想要錢的話──」

『天祥院英智大人，我們所做的一切，都是為了愛，請您不要用如此輕蔑的思考來臆測我們。』  
『我們給您一點時間，您可以好好想想這件事，當然如果您不接受，我們會很遺憾的，將您與您的七個同伴一同送進天國。』

這是赤裸裸的威脅──天祥院英智想著。

對講機不再發出聲音，他環抱著自己的身體望著四周，桌上的那個盒子，他剛剛已經將它打開了，裡頭有著一件極為暴露的衣服，還有著一些不堪入目的小玩具。天祥院英智緊緊的閉上眼，然後再睜開眼，他看向了那顯示著畫面的螢幕，一共有七個人，七個，穿著夢之咲制服的學生，雖然沒有拍到臉，雖然那畫面極為難以辨認，但憑著天祥院英智的眼力，他已然辨認出了幾個人是自己所認識的對象。  
無論，對方是不是自己的朋友，無論，是為了自己還是為了對方，天祥院英智顯然沒有其他的選擇，他必須接受這個條件。

「喂，如果我接受你的條件，我如何確保自己最後能活著？」  
『您只能選擇相信我們。』  
『如果您接受這個條件，就穿上我們為您準備的衣服，並且，將那為您準備的小玩具放入您的身體裡。』  
「簡直是惡趣味。」  
『確實放好之後，請背對著攝影機讓我們看清楚。』

天祥院英智深吸了口氣，這世界上，沒有比生命更重要的事，他比任何人都清楚，尤其是在他已然對這個世界有如此深的眷戀之後。

「我接受。」

天祥院英智轉過身，將桌上的盒子打開，他一度希望這緊身衣並不是他的尺寸，然而在他將衣服拿起來的瞬間，他立刻就知道這衣服完全是照著自己的尺寸訂製的，他攤開了衣服，將那長及大腿的緊身襪先穿了進去，然後穿上了可以說是什麼也沒有遮掩的小褲子，褲縫沿著大腿根部收緊，將天祥院英智臀部的線條嶄露的極為清晰，最後，他穿上那不明所以只蓋住他肩膀的上衣，上衣最下襬連結著一條帶子，剛好在他胸線的最下圍，上頭還有另一條帶子，兩個帶子扣好，正好將他胸前兩粒粉嫩的乳尖突顯出來，這毫不猶豫的，正是一件情趣緊身服。

「呼、」

穿這樣的衣服，對於長期穿著戲服的天祥院英智並不困難，然而那比赤裸著身體更加羞恥的精神折磨讓天祥院英智不自覺的呼吸都深了些。但接下來的才是最羞恥的，那盒子的底下，放著一管軟膏，還有一個兩個手指粗的橢圓形的矽膠製物，天祥院英智就算再怎麼蠢都知道那是什麼東西，他深深的呼吸，抖著手指將那東西拿了起來，上頭極為「貼心」的塗滿了濕滑的液體。

「……」

他著墨著，光是這樣推不進去的，閉上眼，他拿起了那管軟膏，他其實知道這東西，那個犯人太熟悉自己，讓天祥院英智情緒極為混亂，這軟膏是他平常用來搓揉前面的天然潤滑劑，只要是正常的男性，家裡雖然不缺，但是什麼味道的，都是個人的私密，天祥院英智趴在床上，面無表情的擠出了大量的潤滑劑，朝著自己的後面送去，他指尖並不柔和，即便是自己的身體，這一刻他只想著趕快結束羞恥的行為，粗魯、急切地用自己的指尖開拓後穴，他咬緊著牙關不讓自己發出任何奇怪的聲音，然後將那特製的跳蛋往自己紅腫的後穴塞進去。

「嘶──」

忍耐過於用力，天祥院英智一雙美麗的藍眼，眼眶都泛起了紅，就像是隨時要滴下眼淚般的楚楚可憐，但那並不是真正的難過，僅只是生理反應。他最開始壓進去的時候並不順利，只好強迫自己動作慢下來，推擠了許久，終於只剩下一個指節的長度，他在床墊上大大的喘著氣，他想著自己如果不能一鼓作氣，那他可能再也沒有力氣繼續了，把心一橫，他用力地用兩隻手的指頭，硬是將玩具完全推了進去。

「哈呼、哈哈──」

做完這一個動作，天祥院英智趴在床墊上喘著氣，動也不敢動。他費了好些時間，才從床上下來，裡頭的矽膠製品隨著他每一個動作在內部被擠來擠去，讓他每一步都相當的困難，他來到桌子將那像是平常表演使用的麥克風掛在頭上，然後來到了攝影機的下方。

「喂，我達成了。」

天祥院英智轉過身，向下彎曲身體，拉開因為走動而掩蓋住的褲縫，朝著攝影機露出了那隱約可見到裡頭跳蛋的後穴。

『非常好，我會立刻讓你的同伴醒過來。現在，請好好休息。』

* * *  
在其他房間裡，那些被抓來的七個人在同時因為釋放的中和劑慢慢的醒了過來。

『該起床了，各位大人。』  
『我們來談一個交易吧。』

在他們的眼前，有著一扇門，從那扇門可以看到的是，穿著極為暴露衣裝的天祥院英智，而在旁邊的牆壁上，不斷重複著各個角度天祥院英智忍著羞恥玩弄自己後穴的情景，最後停在他展露自己咬住玩具的那顫抖的後庭畫面上。

TBC


	2. NO.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那是個荒謬，難以置信的交易內容。分別在七個房間裡的人都這麼覺得，他們也許認識他，也許憎恨著他，也許對他的感覺很複雜，但並不存在如此、如此下流的主意。
> 
> 『死，或者是接受我給你們的條件。』  
> 『只要有任何一個人不答應，就是所有的人一起死在這裡，是的，包括已經答應了條件讓你們活著的天祥院英智大人。』  
> 『你們的桌子上有著一個小小的開關，那個開關，連接著你們眼前螢幕上的小玩具，每一個人，每天必須按滿十次，完成之後，會送上食物跟水。』  
> 『若有人沒有達成，會有逞罰。』  
> 『接下來的八天裡，會有一個人，要與天祥院英智大人一起完成我的指示，約定完成之後，你們每一個人都會被釋放。』  
> 『是的，每一個人。』  
> 『我給各位大人一點時間好好想清楚。』

那是個荒謬，難以置信的交易內容。分別在七個房間裡的人都這麼覺得，他們也許認識他，也許憎恨著他，也許對他的感覺很複雜，但並不存在如此、如此下流的主意。

『死，或者是接受我給你們的條件。』  
『只要有任何一個人不答應，就是所有的人一起死在這裡，是的，包括已經答應了條件讓你們活著的天祥院英智大人。』  
『你們的桌子上有著一個小小的開關，那個開關，連接著你們眼前螢幕上的小玩具，每一個人，每天必須按滿十次，完成之後，會送上食物跟水。』  
『若有人沒有達成，會有逞罰。』  
『接下來的八天裡，會有一個人，要與天祥院英智大人一起完成我的指示，約定完成之後，你們每一個人都會被釋放。』  
『是的，每一個人。』  
『我給各位大人一點時間好好想清楚。』

不答應條件就必須死，連著與其他人的生命一起，自己的尊嚴與背負他人的生命相比，那實在是重的太多了，即便很想告訴自己，這是個玩笑，然而不是的。空腹所帶來的飢餓是實在的，暈眩慢慢退去，所有的一切都顯得如此真實無比。

『很好，這是正確的決定。』

每一個人，都各自給出了相同的答案。

『這是今天的餐點，很抱歉為了安全起見，沒有附上餐具。』

從牆壁的小窗口裡，發出了咚咚的聲音，拉開小窗口，裡頭的構造就像信箱那樣，看不到外頭的人，自然也無法判斷。

『請記住，十次，一次都不能少。』  
『那麼，各位大人請好好休息。』

* * *  
英智的房間裡，小窗口也同樣咚咚的掉落了麵包與水，天祥院英智撐起了身體，才踏出一步，身體裡的玩具就開始激烈的跳動著。

「──唔！」

【 一、二、三、四、五、六、七、八、九、十。】

那激烈彈跳了十下，讓天祥院英智直接撐著牆壁半跪了下來，他沒有坐下去，因為在還沒有跳動的時候，他就已經意識到坐著的姿勢會推動到那玩具，然而現在他卻不得不撐著牆喘氣，動彈不得，緊身衣遮不住的部分，全都泛起了潮紅。

「哈呼、哈呼──」

除了按下去的那一個人，誰都不知道到底發生了什麼事，他們在隔了好段時間之後，才意識到，從天祥院英智的動作意識到了，有人已經按下去了。在那瞬間，天祥院英智的身體再次僵直了。

【一、二……】  
【……二、三、四……】  
【四、五、六、】  
【……】

「啊──」

那個小玩具開始前仆後繼的震動起來，天祥院英智僵著身體禁不住露出了一點羞恥與憤怒，然而也僅只是瞪著攝影機，然後咬住了自己的嘴唇，最開始這個被自己硬塞進去的小玩具，僅只是撐開跟疼痛，然而過了很長一段時間的相安無事之後，他原以為自己已經可以暫且無視這東西，只要小心的，不要動作太大推擠到它。然而卻這樣、這樣的激烈的動起來，可怕的是，他從一開始的微疼的心理作用，已經完全達到了這個玩具的功用，他感覺到自己的身體，一點一點的興奮了起來，被迫的，前頭也完全勃起了。

「哈啊、哈──」

男人的身體禁不起撩撥，天祥院英智是知道的，有時候舞台上的興奮也會讓自己有些尷尬，但並不這麼赤裸裸的，呈現在他人的眼皮底下。

「嘶、」

他並不想，但是這不是他自己可以控制的，這具身體因為很純潔，所以也無比的敏感，若是他有過很多的經驗，這一刻也許能忍的住，然而他一直以來都如此潔身自好，不是刻意的，他只是沒能遇到那個他願意與對方共度一夜的對象，不管是女人或是男人。

「不、」

也因此，他就這麼，在這忽然激烈的震動下，射在了那短短的緊身褲之中，然後側面倒在了地上喘氣。然而在這一刻，那會突然激烈的震動，恢復成了淺淺的震動。天祥院英智將臉埋在自己的雙臂之中，彎曲著身子、縮起了雙腿，就像是一個側睡的孩子。  
天祥院英智就著這個姿勢好了一回，像是要抵禦外來的傷害般的防禦姿勢，他的外貌與身體狀況，常給人一種柔弱的形象，然而他一直都是給人一種高高在上的攻擊性，也許正因為是這樣，這一刻的他，莫名的顯露出了一種柔弱的，就像是要倒下的模樣──即便他的口中並沒有溢出任何求饒的詞語。

「哈、啊──」

天祥院英智身體的震動慢慢的平緩了起來，他終於平復了氣息，身體在這被迫的興奮之中，顯得又累又乏，他顫抖著指尖將瓶子裡的水都喝了下去，還有那乏味的麵包，他其實沒有胃口，但他需要足夠的力氣，應付那聲音的第一個條件。天祥院英智不可否認心裡十分慌亂，然而他也同時冷靜了下來，這樣的狀況不會讓他長久的，混亂下去。

* * *  
不知道過了多久時間，天祥院英智心裡估算著，從第一次的食物供給之後，大概三個小時左右的時間，那個聲音再次的響起了。

『英智大人，您準備好了嗎？』

而後，一道門打開了，天祥院英智一瞬間呼吸沉重了起來，在這種微妙的環境下，能夠看到一個你認識的人，不管如何這一刻總是會覺得莫名的放鬆，但同時也讓他身體不自覺地顫抖起來。

「你。」  
『守澤千秋，是你第一個指令的同伴。』  
『請出來吧，紅色流星。』

房間裡走出來的，是流星隊的那個隊長，他的同班同學，那個雖然老是掛著正義的英雄，許多愚蠢的正義的口號，但卻是少有的、真心關懷他身體的好人。兩個人還沒來得及說兩句，那個聲音再次響起。

『今天的指令是這樣的。』

在守澤千秋從自己的房間走出來的那刻，他的房門關起來，而同時，另一扇門打開。

『請把桌子上的量杯裝滿，血液或是精液。』

* * *  
新的房間有著簡單的布置，看起來就像是某些老式的變身英雄的總部，又有點像是反派的大本營，中間一個大螢幕，上面有著點陣圖般的小人閃爍著，天祥院英智並不能完全辨認出來，但顯然是一些懷舊的遊戲人物，這個房間沒有桌子，除了一張像是星O大戰反派首領坐的那種椅子，上頭有著一只比馬克杯還大、有些誇張的量杯，還有一個簡易的抽血工具，這個對天祥院英智來說並不陌生。

『請注意，不管是選擇哪一個，精液或血液都只能由對方抽取被抽取者的，沒有單獨行為，也不允許未經過另一個人的自慰行為。我們會確實的檢測裡頭的DNA，請勿做出違規行為。』  
「什、」  
「不必選擇了吧，抽血吧。」

天祥院英智深呼吸，他裝作莫不在意的模樣向前走了幾步，就在手即將碰到抽血工具的時候，被後頭的守澤千秋拉住了手。

「你、怎麼都不跟我商量一下。」  
「呀，這有什麼好商量的？難道你想要奉陪這種奇怪的遊戲嗎？還是你本來就有這種嗜好，那真是抱歉？」  
「不要開玩笑了！你想激怒我也、也是沒有用的！如果抽我的血就夠了的話也就算了，但你現在的身體狀況要是抽了血根本撐不住吧。」  
「……我，」天祥院英智愣了一下，然後試圖勾出一個運籌帷幄般的微笑，「我怎麼可能撐不住，你是不是被敬人那一天到晚大驚小怪──」  
「就算我什麼都不懂！」千秋大聲地打斷了天祥院英智還未說出口的話，「也不是這麼容易被呼弄的，平常在學校裡的敵對，只是一種設定而已。天祥院！你必須承認，這一次我才是對的。」  
「你，這種危急關頭，意外的真的像是一個……不、沒事。」天祥院英智無可奈何的笑了笑，「你說的對，我們可以做得到的。」

天祥院英智與守澤千秋對看了一眼，不知道為什麼直到剛剛見面都沒有特別感覺什麼，然而這一刻，天祥院英智才突然意識到自己這一身微妙的暴露裝，略感羞恥的撇開了目光。

『如果已經選擇好了，那麼，請開始吧。』

守澤千秋未免天祥院英智反悔，先一步把那些抽血工具拿起來丟到了房間的角落去，然後他拿起了量杯。

「我的身體，應該算是滿健康的，我來吧。」

守澤千秋轉過身，就看到天祥院英智不知什麼時候如此地貼近，他伸手拿下了那個量杯，然後手一推，將愣住的自己推到了椅子上。

「忘了嗎，要另外一個人幫忙，不能你自己來。」

天祥院英智按住了守澤千秋的肩膀，然後慢慢的蹲下身，半跪在他的雙腿之間，不知道為什麼，也許是因為這身緊身衣與上頭的裝飾，這一瞬間他看起來意外的妖豔而魅惑，就像是一個纖弱的美人。

「喔、喔喔。謝謝你，天祥院。」

天祥院英智沒好氣地搖了搖頭，將杯子放在了地上，那解開守澤千秋褲子的手指白皙纖長，毫無疑問是男人的手，卻好看的要命，明明是個普通的解開褲子的動作，卻意外的讓人有種色情感，內褲底下的性器還是軟趴趴的，完全是正常的狀態，畢竟在這裡，遇上這些事，即便看到自己的同學自慰還是怎樣自然也不會立刻進入狀況。  
說到，同學的自慰。  
守澤千秋在被天祥院英智的雙手搓揉著時，突然想起了，也不是很久，就是他被放出來前的事，他在螢幕上看著天祥院英智生生的被弄到高潮的那一幕，還有那之後天祥院英智雙手揉著自己前方的隱約動作。

「唔、」

他們在這過程其實很安靜，其實也不知道說些什麼，除了守澤千秋的呼吸聲，畢竟是男孩子，天祥院英智也就照著自己平常的做法，圈住了那還軟著的莖身，來回搓揉著，時不時刺激著前端，然而手心太乾燥了，動作並不順暢，天祥院英智想也沒想，在自己的掌心吐出了些許唾液，再繼續刺激那顯然有些反應的肉莖。

「喂、你說點什麼吧。」守澤千秋忍不住閉上眼，努力回想自己床底下的那些乏味可陳的收藏品。  
「唔、你，你讓我在這種狀況說些什麼呢？」

這一瞬間，兩個人竟然都笨拙了起來，但天祥院英智難得並不冷靜優雅的聲音讓守澤千秋不自覺的覺得他很可愛，這錯味的思考一旦開始，顯然就停不下來了，眼神不自覺的迷離了起來。

「嗯、」

天祥院英智聽到了，來自千秋變調的呼吸聲，他手心裡的肉莖挺立了起來，變成了深紅色的凶器，龜頭前端溢出了一些液體，這一刻，他竟然有些鬆了口氣，身為男人他知道這裡有多脆弱，他不敢著急，好好的握住那已經無法一手掌握的肉莖，食指與拇指指腹搓揉著前端，另一隻手到根部搓揉那顯然也鼓脹起來的囊袋，就在這一刻那前端抖動了一下，天祥院英智明明知道那是什麼意思，但那一瞬間並不能反應過來。

「呃、」

是的，沒有一聲預告，守澤千秋第一次的射精，就這麼噴在天祥院英智的下巴與鎖骨處。

「等，不要、突然！」

守澤千秋的囊袋被天祥院英智突然的握緊，然後那後面還沒射出的部分就像是被逼著吐了出去，射在了沒能閃開的天祥院英智的身上。

「哈呼、哈啊──抱歉、你沒事吧？」  
「你別動。」

天祥院英智伸手擺出了個停的手勢，他雖然被嚇到了，但不到十秒的時間，就鎮靜了下來，他伸手把自己臉上、脖頸上、胸前那些沾到的部分都用雙手刮了下來，然後用量杯接好，意外的這些量還不少。這些動作並不是刻意做出來的，但配上天祥院英智這一刻有些泛紅的身驅，但莫名的給人色情的氛圍。

「你還、可以繼續嗎？」

天祥院英智雙唇抿動了一下，看著那喘的像是跑百米過後的守澤千秋問了問，只見對方眼神莫名閃爍的點了點頭。

「那，繼續吧。」

氣氛又再次沉默了起來，守澤千秋一度疲軟的性器現在躺在天祥院英智的掌心裡，畢竟是年輕人，明明才剛射過一次，這半軟的性器很快的又再次膨脹起來，最開始要揉硬都很困難，然而跨過了一道不知名的線之後，就再也回不去最開始的距離了，守澤千秋跟天祥院英智都沒有意識到這個改變，只是很明顯地不再抗拒這個行為。

「你的手真軟啊、」  
「……」

守澤千秋忍不住在天祥院英智搓揉自己的掌心裡動了動腰，搓揉磨蹭的聲音很色情，對於這些個血氣方剛的青少年來說，基本上很是刺激，加上天祥院英智的穿著，真的太過糟糕了。本來就相當白皙的皮膚，被皮帶勒出了點紅印子，胸前的乳尖不知什麼時候受了刺激，粉嫩粉嫩乳暈變成了略桃紅的顏色，守澤千秋忍不住盯著那刻意擠胸的胸前，呼吸都幾分沉重的現在，總有種想伸手摸兩下的衝動。

「欸？」

天祥院英智忍不住抽了口氣，身體不自覺地向後縮了縮。守澤千秋這一刻才發現自己已經不是想想而已，手指已經趁著對方閉著眼睛的那一刻彈了彈對方的乳尖。

「啊、抱歉！我不是、我──」

守澤千秋十分窘迫，他也不明白自己為什麼這一刻沒能忍住。但不可否認，他確實記住了，那指尖滑過乳尖時，那像是比一般軟糖還小的觸感。

「沒事。」

天祥院英智看著眼前挺立的性器，跟底下還有三分之二空著的量杯，他咬了咬牙，他手已經有些累了，但守澤千秋要再射出來不容易，緩緩的呼出一口氣，天祥院英智再次往前靠，他這次在守澤千秋的目光下，用胸部與手將那性器在乳尖前摩擦。

「唔！」

比剛剛才要勃起的更堅硬的性器，就像是想在胸前烙印般的興奮，天祥院英智抓到了一點訣竅，為了趕快完成這個條件，他不自覺的開始配合著守澤千秋的喜好，性的喜好，都已經被玩具欺負了後面，又給同學射了一身，這是為了自己能活著，這是為了救每一個人，天祥院英智搖動著身軀配著雙手的擼動，迎來了千秋第二次的射精。

「英、」  
「你要是射不出來，我會困擾。」

明明是個平胸，但是男性對胸部的執著是刻畫在骨子底的。跟雜誌上那些冰冷的圖片完全不同，天祥院英智的皮膚帶著微溫而細緻，被自己過度摩擦而變紅的乳尖也可愛的吸引人的目光。

「你不用介意，這就是那個人希望我們做的事，如果不達成條件，其他人也會跟著我們一起死，既然決定了，就不要想太多。」天祥院英智一邊用手指刮下守澤千秋的精液一邊冷靜的說著，「把我當作是你的女朋友也行，這樣也許你會更輕鬆一點？」  
「唔，都事到如今，我怎麼可能把你當作女人！」  
「笨蛋，那我換個說法好了，把我當作是你可以插入的對象。」  
「什、」  
「思考一下，正義的英雄也會有公主娶，做為英雄你想怎麼跟公主在一起？」  
「呃，我想至少先接、接吻吧。」  
「呀，但是你這樣就得獻出初吻囉，還是不行吧。」  
「……好像也不是不可以。」

守澤千秋從上頭俯視著仰著頭的天祥院英智，不知道為什麼他總覺得天祥院英智現在的姿態有些新奇，也許是身上裝扮也有影響，現在天祥院英智在他眼前，十分的可愛，而且在他的思考裡，不知道為什麼總覺得沒有得到一個吻的天祥院英智有些可憐。

「唔、」

那不是個深吻，純潔的唇對唇。然後天祥院英智只感覺身體就像是通過了一道電流，全身發熱，心臟撲通撲通的，明明那玩具還在自己後頭安分的待著，他的身體並沒有受到太多的刺激，然而他胯下卻相當難以控制的撐了起來，被人憐愛的氣氛讓兩個人之間的空氣都變的溫暖了很多。

「你的手維持剛剛那個樣子，我來動，這樣你可以少用些力。」  
「但、」  
「只說自慰不可以，但我沒有自慰。」

天祥院英智從以前就一直覺得守澤千秋是個奇怪的人，明明與自己的想法跟思考都不合，然而卻一直總是十分關心自己，連自己都覺得自己沒有什麼好值得他人關愛的地方，連同班同學都因為過去的變革而裂痕更大，但是，即便是這樣，守澤千秋依然是一個願意親近自己的好人。

「嗯、」

天祥院英智縮了縮自己的大腿，他的身體依然很熱，明明穿得如此少，身上全是性的氣味。但是他卻覺得很不恰當的，舒服？就像是跟情人溫存一樣的錯覺，天祥院英智腦袋有些暈呼，後面的部分幾乎都是自己撐著，守澤千秋晃動著身軀，就像是一種微妙的，被眼前的人交合的錯覺。

「唔、」

被摩擦的身軀有些疼痛，但是卻莫名的刺激身體，天祥院英智不自覺的腰也跟著那搖晃的幅度小小收縮起來，他們的喘息聲莫名地把整個房間，都溢滿了旖旎的溫度。天祥院英智那幾乎遮不住什麼的褲子，也被自己的精液染濕了一遍深色。守澤千秋坐回了椅子上休息了一下，天祥院英智回神過來，把身上的精液再次收集到杯子之中，那看起來有些大的量杯，現在還有三分之一要集，但顯然目前的量已經是守澤千秋的極限了。

「再、等我休息一下。」  
「好。」

天祥院英智拿著量杯站了起來，將杯子放在牆邊的裝飾上，正在張望著要坐在哪裡的時候，只見守澤千秋對他招了招手。

「你一直蹲著腳應該很累吧，要不要一起坐？」

天祥院英智應該是會拒絕的。

「好。」

如果尋常的時候，然而現在的他卻意外之外的溫馴，他就這麼順著跟守澤千秋一起擠在了一張椅子上，其實並不舒服，然而不知道為什麼這種時候這種親暱的行為，卻讓人感覺很安心。至於後來，不知道為什麼，或是誰先開始的，他們再次吻上了對方，就像是自然而然的，守澤千秋莫名的開始撫摸著天祥院英智裸露的部分，發現了那有些濕意的襠部，然後互相摸著摸著，守澤千秋又再次射出了一次精液，就像是把這十幾年來的份一次擠出般的，他在天祥院英智的手裡，又再次達到了頂端。  
而同時他完成了，這次的條件。

TBC


	3. NO.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * * *  
> 在被守澤千秋帶回自己的房間，天祥院英智在房門完全關上的那一刻向後靠在床沿，穿著一身被自己的汗與腥味浸濕的衣服，但他完全無法顧及這些混亂，他只是閉著眼休息。他知道那個把他們關進這裡的人應該在看著，但他不知道那個人是誰，而且顯然他不需要顧忌這麼多，那個人肯定不是他不想示弱的那些人，所以他放肆而安靜的閉眼休息著。  
> 而很奇怪的是，那個奇怪的機械聲居然十分的安靜。

* * *  
然而，事實上並不是安靜，而是他正在與房間裡的其他人說話。在所有人都能看到天祥院英智現在的模樣。

『恭喜各位，紅色流星的第一天的契約完成了。』  
『但很抱歉，但那至少十下的按鈕，有一人沒有完成。』  
『為了小小的譴責這個人破壞規則，我會將英智大人今晚的食物取消，也就是說，他只會有水跟基礎的澱粉，這只是個小小的懲罰，若是再出現一次，我會取消所有的食物。沒有達成七天的契約，我會讓所有人都再也走不出這個房間。』  
『你們的房間牆上的小拉門裡，已經放進了，你們今日所需的事物。』

在其中一個房間有一人用手按住了自己的額頭，顯然極為懊惱的模樣。他忍不住向牆上的聲音對話，希望以自己今日的食糧轉贈予天祥院英智。

『不，規則與罰則制定的人都是我。』

在這之後，無論那個人如何喊叫，那頭的人再也沒有任何回應。

* * *  
砰咚，一個聲音驚醒了天祥院英智，牆壁上的小拉門裡傳來了略為笨重的聲音。

『英智大人，請領取您今日的水與用品。』  
「知道了。」

天祥院英智站起來打開了拉門，裡面有著一小罐的水、兩片小餅乾還有兩條散發著熱氣的溫毛巾，他將其取出，幾乎是毫無遲疑的將臉與裸露肌膚上的髒污清理乾淨。

『在您的桌上，放著一件新的衣服，還有您今日必須放進去擴張的東西。請依照規則完成。』

天祥院英智快速的將並不美味的餅乾塞進了嘴裡，來到了桌前，他並不是記得自己走進來的時候，這個盒子是不是就放在這裡，並沒有扭捏打開蓋子，裡頭是一件裙裝。  
短裙，充滿了蕾絲，摸上去還是上等的絲綢跟緞布，若它不是明顯的情趣服裝的話，天祥院英智會覺得這個服裝的設計挺古典而奢華，但比起現在身上的東西，這件衣服還是好些，當衣服拿起，下面放著新的玩具，那比昨天的玩具還要粗了一倍，而顯然也長了一些。

「真是惡趣味。」

他抖開裙子，先放置在一旁，拿起了簡易式的馬甲將自己的腰束起，然後穿上感覺根本沒有用處的裙撐，從上頭往下套，然後將那件小裙子從上至下固定在裙撐之上，這件裙裝意外並沒有昨天那件直接而暴露，只是它大部分的地方都是半透明的蕾絲，粉紅的乳尖若隱若現，還配置著蕾絲的手環跟腳環，但這次沒有任何底褲可以穿，因為裙撐的關係，天祥院英智只要動一下身體都會露出底下的性器，當他把玩具塞進去之後，多半也會十分明顯。

「呼──」

天祥院英智深吸了口氣，跟昨天一樣，他捧起那新的玩具，濕漉漉的玩具上塗著更多的凡士林，他一點一點的把這玩具塞進了自己的身體之中，跟昨天的玩具不太一樣，今天的玩具比較長，讓他不自覺的有些難受，但推入的外側不會完全進入裡頭，這讓他稍微輕鬆些，畢竟昨天的東西是有些難取出。

「唔、」

又開始了，那催逼生理極限的震動，天祥院英智撐在了桌上喘著氣，他身前的性器已經開始慢慢挺立起來，跟昨天不同，今天的天祥院英智伸手握住了自己的前端，高潮之後的虛脫太過費力，他掐住了自己的性器，試圖壓抑高潮。他那動作應該十分的下流，然而那張天使的臉露出的那一點痛苦，讓這整個畫面變得極端的有美感。

【一、二……】  
【……二、三、四……】  
【四、五、六、】  
【……六、七、八、九、十。】

所有一切終於結束的那一刻，天祥院英智不住的喘著氣，他抑制了幾次，但手裡還是被自己的汁液所弄髒──不知道是不是因為身體過於缺乏食物，他可怕的感受到自己居然有那麼些，想要舔舔看自己的味道。但最後他清醒了過來，搖搖晃晃地站起身，拿起了第二條毛巾，雖然有些冷了，但還是能擦乾淨。  
艱難的，他倒在了床鋪上繼續這難熬的夜晚。

* * *  
算是休息的十分足夠了，天祥院英智被那機器的聲音叫醒。這次他大約睡了五個小時左右，但他仍然感覺有些昏沉，他今天沒有來得及拿出身體裡的玩具。

『英智大人，您準備好了嗎？』

在他的眼前，看起來像是同個方向同樣的門打開，裡頭裝飾著條紋、復古，還有西洋棋與西洋劍，這個房間就像是中古貴婦與情人幽會的地方，天祥院英智忍不住閉上了眼，然後睜開眼。

『第二個指令的夥伴，是與皇帝相得益彰的存在，騎士。』  
『您的第二個指令一起合作的夥伴，是月永雷歐。』

天祥院英智一瞬間有些想逃避，但還是抬眼迎上了那個熟悉的人，他早該想到的，與他有關的人，怎麼可能少了這一個人。

『今天的指令是這樣的。』  
『皮膚或是精液，你們要選擇其中一項。』

* * *  
這個房間的地板上都舖著相當柔軟的絨布，還有精緻的地毯，就像是輝映著中古世紀般的，帶著復古的風情，但還是有著天馬行空的地方，那些垂下來的綴飾上，充滿著星球的配飾，不仔細看並不能看出差異，然而這些纖細的裝飾只會成為美妙的點綴，而不是破壞整體。就如同，今天出現在自己面前的人。  
月永雷歐，在這個人的面前，天祥院英智突然莫名的全身不自在，他有著退縮的心情，但卻一點也不想示弱。

『皮膚，或是精液，你們要選擇其中一項，來將你們面前的錫盤滿上。』  
『必須足夠秤上所標示的刻痕為止。』  
『請選擇。』

「沒有什麼好選擇的吧，皇帝，我們選擇都能活下去的那一項吧。」  
「嗯，你說的沒錯。」

他們都是聰明的人，誰也不會選擇會造成他人死亡的選項，月永雷歐眼睛忍不住的往天祥院英智的身上看去，他現在呈現一個非常矛盾的狀態，他與天祥院英智有著許多的回憶，好的壞的，亂七八糟的，美好而珍貴的，他始終還是喜歡的，與天祥院英智曾經的時間，然而在這個房間裡的日子，讓他難以再用純潔的眼光看著那天使般的人。他曾經想過自己在天祥院英智的面前，是否能夠勃起。  
但現在，他卻很清楚的意識到，作為一個雄性生物，當他把某個人視作可以追求的雌性的時候，他根本不會意識到性別。

『今天，有一個追加的條件，那就是月永先生必須，用那邊那些繩子，將英智大人雙手與左腳綁好，然後吊起來。』  
「這樣很奇怪吧？」  
『請照做，然後您就會知道了。』

天祥院英智皺著眉頭，然後來到了垂掛著繩子的地方半跪著，讓雷歐天馬行空的將他綁起來，然後再拉起來，而說巧不巧的，在這些綁束繩子之間，有個可以讓人趴伏的寬帶子，天祥院英智靠在上面，與馬甲一起，竟然讓他稍微舒服一些被綁起來的地方不會因為被拉緊而疼痛，然而當他抬起頭的那一瞬間，他與雷歐立刻意識到了這個姿勢的存在是為了什麼。

『請英智大人，用口承接精液，再滴入錫盤之中。』

被拿過來的盤子，就在地上，而天祥院英智的臉剛好與月永雷歐的跨間對上，基本上只要拉開拉鍊，就可以直接送進去的絕妙狀態。

「真是下流的招數。」

天祥院英智閉上了眼，然後示意月永雷歐可以開始了，他睜開藍眼今天他無法幫助對方勃起，不知道這次月永雷歐會怎麼辦，然而當雷歐拉開拉鍊的時間，那裡頭的性器已經是半勃起的狀態，前頭還有些保護液溢了出來，完全沒有任何的障礙。

「看來我們都不用擔心，你看到我會硬不起來了。」  
「──張開嘴，別說話。」

天祥院英智從不曾對月永雷歐說過什麼尖酸刻薄的話，只是在傷害了對方之後一直避開對方，不管有沒有某個人的警告，他都沒有勇氣再次踏進對方的世界，不管是被對方報復或是補償，他都沒有做。天祥院英智張開了自己的嘴含住了對方的前端，意外的，跟昨天的千秋同樣，也許因為同為年輕人，腥味並不如書上說的那般濃烈，在月永雷歐順著那柔軟的舌將自己的性器頂進那濕潤溫暖的口腔的那一刻，頭皮發麻般的觸電感從脊椎往上衝，他的腦裡滿是音符，就像是被輕快而溫潤的協奏曲纏繞著，僅僅只是這樣就感覺自己要去了。那未知的天地就像是好幾首樂曲的音符纏繞著自己，月永雷歐的呼吸都接不過來。

「唔、嗚嗚──唔！」

但跟月永雷歐的感受不同的是，天祥院英智這頭卻是有些辛苦，月永雷歐的性器並不小，而且還比較粗一些，光只有前頭，就將自己的嘴塞的很滿，而月永雷歐就像是嚐到了甜頭的孩子，並沒有那個餘韻顧慮自己，只想著往更深處頂進一些。天祥院英智的反抗跟閃躲都效果不大，只能放軟自己去包容那頂進自己喉嚨裡的壞孩子。

「好、舒服啊──」

閉上眼的月永雷歐難以自持的露出了愉悅的笑意，就好像他做夢般的溫暖而安心，天祥院英智明明是第一次，時不時牙齒會碰上自己，但不知道為什麼，月永雷歐卻並不會感覺到疼痛，只覺得有股快意。

「唔唔、」

現在天祥院英智並不是那個天使，在這樣的穿著下，就像是理所當然等待著自己的情人，月永雷歐伸手捧住天祥院英智的臉，在那紅艷的臉上，那淺色的唇含著自己的性器並不是個美麗的景象，卻相當激發人的獸性，月永雷歐壓抑著想把自己連根頂入的慾望，但卻再也壓抑不住，玷汙這發出美麗聲音的嘴了。

──腥臭的液體在嘴裡噴出，天祥院英智整個人僵住了，他被捧著沒能逃開，眼角帶淚十分刺激人的獸性。

「要含著，那是我們的救命符。」

月永雷歐不知道從腦裡的哪一個區塊響起了這樣的聲音，他支配了，這美麗的人。即便有些卑劣，但這卻是合理的，這是他們接受的條件。

「唔、嗯嗯。」

月永雷歐看著天祥院英智就像是吸著自己性器般的收緊了自己的唇，讓月永雷歐拔出性器的時候不會漏掉任何精液，然後再將那精液投入下頭的錫盤之中，然而似乎一小部分還是被不習慣這些的天祥院英智吞下了一些，只有一小匙的液體留下了。

「繼續嗎？」  
「繼、續。」

月永雷歐看著已經有些恍惚的天祥院英智，不自覺地有些口乾舌燥，他扶著自己半軟的性器揉了揉，做為一個發育良好的男性，他大抵還是知道自己手淫的次數，然而不知道為什麼只要看到眼前之人這樣無法抵抗的姿態，他就感覺自己能繼續，那接觸到自己頂端的唇瓣柔軟的簡直難以理解，難道這人的嘴唇是外星來的嗎？腦子裡亂七八糟的念頭塞滿了，身體本能的衝動便不受控制了，等他舒服的頭皮一麻，才意識到自己已經粗暴的硬塞入毫不設防的那張口的深處，可憐的連咳嗽都被堵著，下巴被自己捏著動彈不得，只能發出零碎的嗚噎聲，帶著一點顫抖的濕潤之處決像是絕妙的，那什麼來著？

「唔……」月永雷歐閉著眼睛搖晃著腰開始抽動著，「想、不起，來呢。」

天祥院英智緩了過來，月永雷歐就不再拘著他的下顎，反倒是捧著他的臉開始擺動著腰桿，雖然這樣的狀態其實很怪異，但對月永雷歐來說，這絕對是他初次感受到如此直衝脊椎深處的快感，即便他有那麼一點褻瀆天使的罪惡情緒，但很快腦子就被那股快感的浪潮衝擊的一片空白。

「唔、」

當月永雷歐退出時，只見底下那張臉白裡透紅的喘著氣，將嘴裡的精液混著唾液滴入了底下承接的錫盤裡，從方才開始不知道是因為這股腥臭味或又是那略顯粗魯的動作，天祥院英智那平常總是顯得有些冰冷的臉此刻卻因為些微扭曲而顯得幾分嫵媚，明明在自己的印象中，天使總是那樣美麗強大卻又無情冰冷的，但此刻的天使雖然依然是美麗的模樣，但卻多一股順從的柔軟。

「……」  
「哈、」

天祥院英智伸長了脖頸，主動側頭含住了月永雷歐的柱身，輕柔的吸著含著吻著那才軟下來的性器，這樣視覺上的淫蘼衝擊讓月永雷歐的脊椎像是被電流通過一樣，這樣的天祥院英智讓他忍不住聯想到了，在個人的螢幕上，天祥院英智被性玩具玩弄的畫面，他曾經認為那只是開玩笑的，那只是某個相似於天祥院英智的人，月永雷歐身軀是火熱的，被眼前的男人以臣服的姿態服侍著，還有腦中那些畫面，月永雷歐突然有些好奇，那畫面到底是不是真的──他伸手，摸向了天祥院英智在這樣的姿勢下翹起的後頭，稍微撩開了那半透明的裙襬，露出了光裸的臀部。

「唔、唔……」

天祥院英智什麼也不想，就想著趕快完成這次的任務，跨過第一次的坎之後，後頭的一切，就像是一場夢一樣，他逃避心態的放棄了思考，自然也沒有注意月永雷歐的小動作。

「──！別、唔──」

月永雷歐在手指探進去的瞬間，不知為何的臉通紅了起來，他另一手將意圖掙扎的天祥院英智的頭往自己的性器按住，讓他的掙動變成了另一種的吞吐，他著迷於手指觸摸到的柔軟，裡面還有點凡士林的滑膩，性玩具擴張出來的肉穴柔軟而緊緻，月永雷歐兩根手指在裏頭旋轉著，只見天祥院英智的腰身細細地顫抖起來，他還在疑問的時，突然意識到了，天祥院英智被自己玩弄的去了。

「你、射了嗎？天使？」  
「月永……」

月永雷歐抽出了自己的性器，看著天祥院英智一臉羞恥卻動彈不得的模樣，他彎下身子看到了那滴滴答答的下頭，他伸手原本想摸摸，但天祥院英智似乎是不想面對而閉上了眼睛的表情，他停下了手轉了個方向抹去了那眼尾上的淚，不知道是因為羞恥還是生理反應逼出來的，但總之很美。

「吶，天使，我們繼續吧，我不碰你了，好嗎？」  
「嗯、」

月永雷歐安撫的胡亂摸了摸天祥院英智的臉龐、頭髮、耳朵，然後再次的回到了讓天祥院英智搾取精液的口活上，跟最開始的粗魯不同，接下來的幾次月永雷歐相對的極為克制，沒有再次動手觸碰天祥院英智那後頭的密處，但天祥院英智還是能清楚地意識到，月永雷歐對於自己發生明顯變化的的那處，執著而炙熱的視線，那是個很微妙的界線，天祥院英智內心深處有股微妙的認知，那是手跟唇舌不能比擬的，身體的深處逐漸崩塌的界線，被侵入的那瞬間，他並沒有牴觸這件事，讓他恐懼的難以忍受，他真正的意識到，才兩天的時間，自己的身體逐漸傾向了雌性的快感，他可以想像的到，自己口中的屬於雷歐的性器會比那兩根手指更加飽滿而撕裂的撐開自己的感受。

「……」

在兩個人都意亂情迷的混亂中，天祥院英智使用過度的唇舌脹紅著，來回的搾取著月永雷歐的性器，直到底下的錫盤裡盛滿了足夠的量，這一次條件終於滿足了，月永雷歐在指示下先行離開了房間，走之前解開了天祥院英智抱著那全身發軟的天使放在了椅子上。然後落下了輕輕的吻在他的額頭上。

『英智大人，您做的非常好。』  
『不要害怕，不用恐懼的，您會喜歡的。』  
「閉嘴。」

TBC


End file.
